


Love Is Our Resistance

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a question for Harvey that he's not quite sure how to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Our Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fill for the 'Angst Dialogue meme' on tumblr.  
> [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) gave me the prompt: "You did WHAT?"
> 
> It ended up a bit longer than expected, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Title taken from the song 'Resistance' by Muse.

Harvey’s already in his office when Donna gets there at 6.30, his three-piece suit perfectly in place as he stares out over the city like he owns it. The sight stops her in her tracks, knowing immediately that something’s wrong. Harvey’s never there before 7.30 when there’s no pressing case to be dealt with, and Donna knows for a fact he has nothing to be working on.

She arrives at such an hour to use the time before her boss usually shows up to fix herself her first coffee of the day, get the schedule sorted, double-checking what meetings are at what time so she can ensure Harvey is where he needs to be. She takes her time doing whatever printing or faxing needs to be done before Harvey shows up demanding whatever file it is that he needs to win over whichever client he is meeting with first thing.

This isn’t right. Harvey shouldn’t be here.

“What are you doing here?” Donna walks into Harvey’s office, getting straight to the point, internally pleased with herself when her boss jumps slightly and turns to face her.

It takes him a few moments to get his thoughts together before he speaks, leaving her without a doubt that something’s going on, “It’s Monday, Donna. Where else would I be?”

“Nuh-uh. You’re never here this early. Bad weekend?”

“No, it was fine actually.” He moves to sit at his desk, pretending to start working even though they both know he has nothing that needs to be done at that particular moment. He’s just trying to get rid of her. Not happening.

“Oh yeah, what’d you get up to?”

“Why do you care so much?” He raises an eyebrow at his secretary.

Donna rolls her eyes in response; he thinks he’s so slick, “Harvey.”

“We went out for dinner last night.”

“Lovely.” There was something he wasn’t telling her.

“Mike proposed.”

Okay that was definitely not what she was expecting to hear.

“Oh my God, Harvey that’s fantastic! What happened? Did he get down on one knee?” Donna was distracted by such amazing news that Harvey’s weird mood flew out of her mind in an instant.

“Yeah he did, right in the middle of the restaurant.”

“Oh, Harvey, I’m so happy for you both!”

And then reality came crashing back down, “I didn’t answer him.”

“Excuse me?” She didn’t hear him right. She couldn’t have heard him right.

“I didn’t know what to say, I panicked and I left.”

“You did WHAT?”

At least he had the good graces to look guilty. He couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“I haven’t seen him since. I came straight here and I haven’t been able to sleep and… shit, Donna, what have I done?”

“I’ll say I think you’ll be very lucky if your associate shows up today and if you go home still having a boyfriend.”

Harvey shudders, he’d always hated that word. It occurs to him then if he’d kept his cool and hadn’t let his inability to deal with emotions get in the way of things then right now he’d be calling Mike his ‘fiancé’. He buries his face in his hands and groans. What if she’s right? He hates the thought of losing Mike. He really hadn’t meant to leave, he’d just panicked and didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say yes, of course he did, he loved Mike more than anything, but he just couldn’t seem to get the words out of his mouth. So he ran away like a scared child rather than facing things like an adult. He’s Harvey Specter for god’s sake, and he runs at the first sign of something real.

He and Mike had been steady in their relationship for over three years now, something Harvey had never expected to happen when they first started sleeping together, and honestly things couldn’t be better for them. It was only natural that this would be the next step in their relationship, especially with Mike being who he was, waving his emotions around everywhere for everyone to see.

Donna’s voice breaks him out of his melancholy introspection, “Harvey. Please tell me you’re kidding. You didn’t even go home?”

“How could I face him after that? The kid was probably humiliated!”

“And how do you think he’s going to feel when he shows up for work? You think avoiding him will just make it go away?”

“Of course not, Donna.” He lets out deep sigh, hands running over his face, unsure of what to do with himself. What sort of mess had he gotten himself into?

She studies him for a moment, thoughts racing around her mind before she moves to stand in front of him, leaning over his desk, “What would your answer be?”

“What?” Harvey looks up at his secretary, thoughts in chaos, unable to understand what she’s asking.

“If he asked you again, and you didn’t freak out, what would your answer be?”

“Yes.” It’s barely more than a breath but Donna catches it, “Of course I’d say yes.”

“Then you need to tell him that. You need to fix this.”

“How do you suppose I do that?”

“I don’t know, Harvey, but if I proposed to someone, I wouldn’t just want them to ignore the question until I forget about it! He’s probably driving himself mad trying to figure out what he’s done wrong. You need to talk to him.”

“Donna...”

“I know you don’t like talking about things and emotions freak you out or whatever bullshit you want to spin, but you need to do this. You might not keep him if you don’t.”

With a final, pitying smile, the red head turns and leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her. When Harvey checks his schedule for the day, he notices all his meetings have been moved until after lunch.

**********

Mike feels sick. He hasn’t slept a wink; tossing and turning all night, hyper-aware of every sound, thinking maybe this time it’ll be Harvey coming home. It never was. The older man didn’t show his face at all, Mike worried he’s completely ruined their entire relationship pushing too hard too soon.

Mike had thought long and hard before proposing to Harvey. The idea had plagued his thoughts for months, Mike tossing up the pros and cons, planning out multiple different scenarios trying to decide on the perfect plan. Despite his doubts, despite Harvey’s apparent disconnection to his own emotions, Mike honestly never thought he’d say no. Harvey might present as a cold bastard who only cares about himself and winning but Mike knows better. He knows the real Harvey. He knows the way he giggles when Mike traces his fingers along Harvey’s hipbones. He knows the way Harvey’s terrified of snakes and won’t even look at pumpkin, let alone eat it. He knows the feel of Harvey when he dreams, lost to a deep sleep, and he knows how Harvey sounds when he whispers words of love when he’s first woken up. 

He knows Harvey loves him more than anything and wants to spend their lives together. Well, at least he thought he did.

The clock flashes 6am and Mike’s tired of lying in bed miserable, turning over the same thoughts time and time again. He moves into the bathroom, a steaming hot shower the first thing on his agenda for the morning. He seriously contemplates not heading into work, unable to bare the thought of facing Harvey, torn with the idea of seeming like a wuss. No, he has to show his face. If he loses Harvey, at least he’ll still have his job. He hopes.

Afterwards he heads towards the kitchen, the condo too quiet without the sounds of Harvey’s movements or his quick-witted insults. Mike forgoes food completely, knowing he’ll be sick if he even tries, but he’s surprised when he can’t even manage to finish his coffee.

He considers his suit for a long time, a pang in his chest almost crippling when he thinks about the way Harvey would be giving him hell right now about taking too long on deciding what to wear. He ends up going for a three-piece, again, something that would welcome Harvey’s ribbing, but Mike needs all the armour he can get. For the first time he thinks he understands what Harvey means when he says the clothes make the man.

**********

Mike arrives at the office a little after 6.30, the building much too quiet in contrast to the usually bustling lobby and busy halls. He uses the elevator ride to try and calm his thoughts, to figure out some sort of game plan for the day, but he comes up empty.

It’s eerie how quiet the halls are as he makes his way towards his office. There are a fair few associates around, either having come in early to prepare for the day or, more realistically, not having gone home at all. Mike really doesn’t envy them. He pauses in the doorway to his office, the empty room reflecting his thoughts. He’s drained and his heart hurts and he knows he’ll be useless all day if they don’t even try to get this sorted out as soon as possible.

Mike’s not even sure if Harvey’s in the building, but he at least has to try. He turns on his heel and drudgingly makes his way towards the older man’s office, thoughts consumed by what if’s. What if Harvey isn’t even there? What if he is and he doesn’t want to see Mike? What if Harvey fires him? What if they break up?

He jerks back to reality when he realises he’s in the doorway to Harvey’s office, the older man watching him from his seat behind his desk, face unreadable. Mike feels a shiver run through his entire body, unsure what to do, unable to look Harvey in the eye. He glances back at Donna briefly, the redhead giving him a reassuring smile, Mike turning to finally walk into Harvey’s office, closing the door behind him.

Mike just stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. He still can’t look at Harvey; he’s uncomfortable with the whole situation. He doesn’t know where to stand, where to sit, what to with his hands. He doesn’t know if he should speak first or if he should wait Harvey out. Does he apologise? Does he yell? Does he call Harvey a coward for leaving him alone in that damned restaurant? He can’t decide on a course of action, he’s never felt so unsure about anything in his entire life, let alone any time he’s been around Harvey. The older man usually grounds him, reminds him to breath, to separate his emotions from his thoughts, to understand and react accordingly. That’s definitely not happening right now.

Eventually Mike takes a deep breath, counts to five, and breathes in another, and once he’s somewhat calm, he finally makes eye contact with Harvey.  
The older man hasn’t moved. He’s still silently staring at Mike from behind his desk, gaze penetrating in its intensity, ripping Mike apart and trying to figure him out.

Mike tries to speak but no words come out. He swallows and tries again but the result is the same; he can’t force the words past the lump in his throat, he can hardly breathe.

A few, long minutes later, Harvey finally moves. He stands and walks towards Mike, ever so slowly like you would a skittish animal, like Mike’s going to run at the slightest sign of a threat. He’s almost reached the younger man when he finally speaks, the softest “Mike” just escaping his lips, a desperate plea. It occurs to Mike then that Harvey hadn’t even expected him to show up for work but he’s thankful that he did. Maybe there’s some hope for them yet.

Harvey’s hot hands make contact with Mike’s arms, holding gently just above the wrists, hesitant like he expects Mike to jerk away. When he doesn’t, Harvey moves quickly, like he’s doing so while he has the chance, before Mike can think too much about pushing him away. 

Mike suddenly finds himself wrapped in a hug, Harvey’s strong frame crushing against him, warm and solid, and it feels like home. Mike collapses into the embrace, arms circling around Harvey’s waist, hanging on as tight as he can.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

When Mike becomes aware of the whispers in his ear, it sounds as if Harvey’s been repeating them for some time, like he can’t say the words enough, like he can’t quite erase the pain he’s caused but he’s going to try his hardest anyway.

“I’m so sorry, Mike. You have no idea. I’m so sorry.”

“Harvey.” Mike pulls back just enough to look Harvey in the eye, unwilling to separate their bodies any more than necessary, “It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not. I shouldn’t have left like that. I shouldn’t have been such a coward. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay.”

“Hush. No it’s not.” He brings his hands to Mike’s face, gently caressing the younger man’s cheek, unable to look away from his glistening eyes. Harvey hates that he made Mike cry, that he made him doubt himself, that he made him think that maybe there was something wrong with him, something Harvey didn’t love enough to say ‘yes’ to.

Harvey can’t wait another second to make Mike feel loved again. He doesn’t care they’re in the office, if someone wants a show they can have it, Mike is the only thing that matters to him in that moment. He moves in slowly, aware that maybe his actions won’t be welcomed just yet, that Mike will push him away, but when his lips find Mike’s, soft and supple, Harvey lets go. He lets himself sink into the kiss, like he hasn’t kissed Mike in weeks when in reality it’s only been hours. He cherishes the way Mike’s mouth moves against his own, warm and familiar, and Harvey thanks whoever’s listening that he can still have this. He pulls away just far enough to rest his forehead against Mike’s, their breaths mixing together between them, hot air against the other’s lips, “I love you.” 

Harvey can hear Mike’s intake of breath as he says the words, his heart aching with the knowledge that he made Mike doubt it, even for a second.

“I love you. And I’m sorry I ran, but I love you and I want you and god I hope you give me another chance.”

Mike’s nodding minutely against Harvey’s forehead, eyes frantic as he takes in Harvey’s words, leaning in to kiss the older man when he finishes speaking.

“Yes. Yes. I love you too, Harvey.” Mike pauses to kiss him again and again, holding eye contact when he finally pulls back, holding Harvey close, arms still wrapped tight around his body, “Marry me.”

It’s not a question this time but Harvey answers him anyway, “Yes.” Another kiss. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
